maniacalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Welcome Hi, welcome to the official Maniacal Productions website! We are glad you have gotten a chance to join us. If you would like a job here, ask Wii maniac. You may ask him any questions as well. So, thank you agaiin for joining!! Huge Problem That I Took In I know I'm not an admin on MySims Wiki, but I've discover a big problem A user, by the name of DonVitoYOOO!!, well, he says on his user page he had 2 felony convictions. Well, I google searched him, and discovered he has a Wikipedia page, and it says he's a registered sex offender. Um, I can't really say, so look up Vincent Roy Margera on Wikipedia, and then try to tell me he shouldn't be banned. As a matter of fact, this is a situation that requires Wikia contact. --Holli 04:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'll be taking a minor break from teh MySims Wiki, so this situation can be solved. I'm scared he's gonna find one of us... Especially the fact that MySims Wiki is a Wiki around the age that guy offended. --Holli 04:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. I continued to do research, searching up DonVito on Google... The picture of his icon is him. Also, off topic, his lazy eye scares me. And I think I reak on Wikipedia that he wasn't allowed to use teh name DonVito. So, yeah... Haz you contacted Wikia? --Holli 19:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So, yeah... Contact Wikia and please ban him. He's discovered teh shout box. --Holli 04:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, he mentioned a Don Vito movie on Sneaker Night's talk page. Actually, I can see moar of a Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode, rather then a movie. --insert rawr smiley here-- --Holli 04:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, perhaps... A banning would be good. And we could contact Wikia and try to get his IP banned. Perhaps... But he could just make a new account on another Wiki. So... Yesh. Should I or should you contact Wikia? And he has done something wrong. He --insert a term starting with g and ending with ed-- two twelve year old girls, which, most of teh MySims users are around that age. It's not safe. He could try to get some personal information. --Holli 05:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I thought some of what you wrote was towards me. Actually, I didn't notice it all. So yeah... Have they responded? --Holli 21:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okai! --Holli 22:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OMGWUT!?!?! --Holli 16:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What blog? --Holli 16:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Omigosh... I'm an idiot... --Holli 16:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well, DonVito was on, and pardon me by saying this, Jackass. Y'know, that show. But, yeah... --Holli 16:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Here. Now, let's move on from teh subkect. --Holli 16:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) So... Did Wikia evah respond? --Holli 20:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Okai... Good. But, you might wanna let Wikia know that Zordon and Jasmin are actually, well, most likely, not him. Because, yeah... --Holli 23:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Ah'll do so at a l8er time. I'm currently busy giving Hikareh a message, then ah'm probableh gonna spend a little bit of time on TDI Camps Wiki and TDI Fanfiction Wiki. --Holli 23:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) P on R Warriors why don't you!?! >:( *This Wiki! FWEEHEEHEE!!! --Holli 21:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) HeadOn, Apply directly to the-- *slapped* What Are You Insinuating, Inspector? *I only have one guess (as of now): Hikari. Midnightblue05 15:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Well, hyper, outgoing, likes "goth" clothing. It sounds a lot of Hikari. But, um, let me guess again...Emirilee? Go-go? Secret? Kogasa? SpecialAgentKat? Holli? Me? Midnightblue05 20:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Emirilee? Midnightblue05 20:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Go-go? Midnightblue05 20:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Secret? Midnightblue05 20:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Kogasa? Midnightblue05 20:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Exactly Where on earth would you get that idea? But, anyway, Kat? Midnightblue05 20:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Hm...I see. No, really, I see it now. >.> Midnightblue05 20:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, though, Melody is changed enough that it's not obvious. Midnightblue05 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *I try not to join a lot of RPs, and since I'm obviously part of the Warrior RP, the Arcane Weild RP (which I need to start sometime soon), and your Fire Emblem RP, I don't want to join anymore RPs as of now. Midnightblue05 20:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC)